because you're mine, i walk the line
by skygemsx
Summary: "Daisy!" Jemma gasps in shock, she can't believe her own eyes. "Sorry," Daisy winces in pain, "I have nowhere else to go," she collapses on the floor, arms bloody and bruised. It's bad, Daisy was shot and it brings Jemma to an old memory she wished she has forget.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is a version of how AoS 4x04 happened. I thought this is the storyline the Skimmons shipper should have deserved. Credits to the line from AoS, to make the fic more like the episode, I quoted specific lines from the episode and make some changes to it. I will divide this fic into two parts and I will need your opinion on writing the ending, so please comment guys! Also, I take the title from I Walk The Line-Johnny Cash/Halsey. Thankyou, and enjoy!xoxo**

 **P.S: Thanks to _socermaster3_ for telling me that the earlier version I posted are doing weird coding. Appreciate it!**

"Daisy?!" Jemma gasps in shock, she can't believe her own eyes.

"Sorry," Daisy winces in pain, "I have nowhere else to go," she collapses on the floor, arms bloody and bruised. It's bad, Daisy was shot and it brings Jemma to an old memory she wished she has forget. Jemma freezes and she is sure that her heart rate is escalating by now, flashes of things go through her head : blood, hyperbaric chamber, and Daisy trying to hold on to her life.

"Jemma? Are you okay? I'm sorry," Daisy's voice is so soft, but still concerned.

"What? Oh yes, I am quite shocked, but you're bleeding, silly me!" Jemma berates herself as she approaches Daisy and starts to check the shot wound on Daisy's back. Jemma can't break down now, Daisy needs her.

"Look at this, what have you done, what did you get into? Or can I not know the reason why you're bleeding out like this? Is everything so secretive now about you?" Jemma keeps talking while examining and treating Daisy's wound.

"Jemma, breathe. You're rambling," Daisy says with a weak voice and she smiles. In this moment, Daisy realized how much she had missed this, her and Jemma, what they had once.

Jemma patches up Daisy wound, it's like time never passed, everything is so familiar, Jemma patching Daisy up and Daisy reminding her that she was rambling.

"Whoever took this bullet out did an awful job," Jemma says as she cleans the wound.

"Aah, I don't get an "A" for effort?" Daisy asks.

"You haven't been to a proper doctor?" Jemma's tone is a mixture of surprise and concern but also nagging.

"You're hard to get an appointment with," Daisy answers nonchalantly.

"I knew this place was too good to be true," Jemma shakes her head, "you track my search history," she must figure this out by now of course, how can she be so clueless.

"Yeah, well, you were always a sucker for breakfast nook," Daisy replies. She still remembers about that, about their plans, about their dream house, their future...

Jemma blushes and she thank the gods that she is facing Daisy's back as Daisy continues, "but don't worry, the place is yours,". It was a sentence that Daisy has always wanted to say to Jemma, but instead the word 'yours' it should be 'ours'.

"You really should not have…"  
"Yeah, yeah," Daisy rolls her eyes, "you also searched for double-vanity sinks, things with Fitz must be going well," she continues, her tone seems bitter and regretful.

"Yeah, though moving in together will put it to test, I'm sure," Jemma answers. _Meeting you here had already put it to test of course._

"It'll be great," Daisy pauses, "I'm really happy for you," _I don't know if I am though, but if you're happy I'll try to be cause you deserve it._

"Are you now?" Jemma counters, she just needs to get it off, she is not trying to be bitter but it came out in the wrong way. Daisy chooses not to answer; instead she takes a swig of vodka straight from the bottle, hoping to numb the pain, physically and emotionally.

"Oh, self-medicating," Jemma says unapprovingly, "those bones restoration pills that you were stealing don't relieve pain. Are you using your arm gauntlets?" even though Jemma tries to make Daisy feel sorry about stealing the pills and worse Jemma is a little bit pissed, no, she is actually pissed that Daisy contacts Elena and did not bother to send her a code or a signal, but she can't stand looking at Daisy hurt, in the end she still worry about Daisy.

"They are not exactly incognito, stop mothering me, please," Daisy shakes her head as she smiles a little, Jemma's nagging is one of thing she had been missing badly and it is good to hear it again.

"There," Jemma puts a bandage on Daisy's wound. "Now you can get back to your Lone Rangering-"

"Not yet," Daisy interrupts, "I need your help with something, somebody is trying to track down and eliminate the Inhumans, I don't know how the information leaked but someone in S.H.I.E.L.D. must be doing it and I need to hack to the servers to know about all the Inhumans informations so that I can warn them first before the Watchdogs come," she huffs, "but you won't do it, will you? I know that you can't lie, I'll just have to find another way,".

"Not if I was forced to," Jemma smirks as she pulled Daisy's right arm that is holding a gun, pulling Daisy closer to her, putting the gun barrel right at her chest, they were only an inch away as Jemma whispers, "and also under the pressure of being held at a gunpoint," then she pulls away from Daisy, her expression hard to read. And for a girl who sucks at lying, she controls her face expression well. It is so hard for her not to kiss Daisy right there, but she remembers that Daisy didn't care about her, she left her.

Daisy is still unable respond after Jemma's sudden movement, her heart beats so loud, her stomach is a whirlpool, full of excitement; they were so close, she wanted to kiss Jemma badly, but she remembers that Jemma has Fitz now; Daisy is just someone in Jemma's past. Daisy regains her composure and answers, "Well, well, look who's into the bad girl shenanigans now," chuckling at Jemma. And it was like time never passed, the smile on Jemma's face and the warmth she feels every time she was with Jemma. "Oh come on, you are the one who drag me into this, it's less than an hour but you had reel me in back to your shenanigans, you're a bad influence, Daisy Johnson," Jemma replies back to Daisy, scrunching her nose.

Jemma then hops into Daisy's van, and she is surprised at how cozy the van is on the inside, this van is an upgrade of Daisy's old van, Jemma remembered it because they spent a night there, before all the chaos with Hydra. Then something catches Jemma's eye, on the dashboard a hula girl is just bobbing as the engine hummed. _She kept it, after all this time and she kept it._

"Yes, I kept it," Daisy suddenly said as if she was reading Jemma's mind " I know it's cheap but it will be a symbol to the things I've lost, like my old van, my old life and you…" Daisy trailed off.

"Me? Well I-" Jemma's paused at how to respond Daisy, she did not expect Daisy to bring this up.

"Ahem, I wasn't finished, what I was trying to say is that you are the one who snatch it before my van got destroyed, so thank you," Daisy said fastly, realizing that she might make Jemma uncomfortable by bringing the break-up topic back, she needs to shut up, for the sake of this thing to work, for their sake.

They pulled over across an office building which is a cover for S.H.I.E.L.D. I.T.'s headquarter, Daisy stopped the van and turned to Jemma.

"You know what to do right? Just as we practiced," Daisy bites her lips nervously. _Why am I the one who's nervous even though Jemma's the one to do the work?_

Then Jemma holds Daisy's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "Don't worry, I've got this," she smiled at Daisy and Daisy's heart just melt.

"Okay, here goes the head of the IT department, so you just need to hand her—" the door of the van is opened and closed in a matter of seconds and Jemma was outside, crossing the street and she still manage to give Daisy a thumbs up. Daisy was dumbfounded, she just stares at Jemma then she chuckles and shakes her head, loving how Jemma could be both silly and serious at the same time. Daisy really misses Jemma, so much. Then she looks over that Jemma is approaching the head of the I.T. department with a group of people walking to the building, and wait—what is she doing—it looks like Jemma is flashing her lanyards toward those people, she gave them the thumb drive, shakes their hand, smiles and goes back to the van.

"What the hell?!" Daisy is very confuse at Jemma's action, "Did she just—" the van's door open and Jemma climbs in, smiling bright as ever saying, "Nailed it!". Daisy's brows are creased in confusion, her mouth agape, "What did you mean 'nailed it'? Did you just rat me out?"

"Of course no, silly, it's all done, you'll just need to wait for the thumb drive to be plugged in, just check it in the next 5 minutes," Jemma chuckles now, smiling gleefully at Daisy panicking.

"What—how—why—didn't you just give that drive on broad daylight toward one of their staff? I thought you know the meaning of discreet," Daisy glares at Jemma, still panicking, "what did you even do?"

"I simply told the head of I.T. department that there is new information on the flash drive and I thought she might wanna look into that, she'll plug it in to her computer and it'll give you access" Jemma explains hastily.

"Oookay.. and how did you get her to agree to that?" Daisy is still confused as hell in what's happening recently.

"Well, technically, as S.H.I.E.L.D's Special Advisor in Science and Technology, she works for me," Jemma shrugs her shoulder like it is not a big deal. Daisy still did not respond, looking at Jemma, waiting for more explanation. "I'm the boss," Jemma states, to make it clearer. Daisy's mouth is still open, and she was just star-strucked, but she's smiling for a change because the plan could work after all.

"Wow why are you so hot when you said that?" Daisy shakes her head in disbelief looking at Jemma.

"Don't be over-reacting on this Daisy, it is not much of the big deal," Jemma scrunched her nose but she is sure she can feel herself blushing.

" _Oh shit. Why do I need to say that dumb comment toward her? Urgh! Keep it in your pants, Daisy! You can't just barge in on her and tell her that you still love her right?!"_ Daisy berates herself as she drives, hoping that Jemma will not keep what she said in mind.

After Jemma hands the drive to S.H.I.E.L.D., it is a matter of time until they get the data is encrypted so Daisy decides to wait just a bit longer then she can go off the grid again. Jemma suggests that they should just lay low in the apartment, so they did.

Daisy is sitting on the countertop, leaning on the wall, still feeling the ache from where the bullet went through her back meanwhile Jemma is pacing herself back and forth in the empty apartment room. She wants to say something to Daisy, but she doesn't know what, a lot of questions and feelings are kept inside her mind and for almost 6 months, Jemma tried to keep it to herself, she doesn't want anyone to worry about her. Every night the last thing she thinks about is Daisy, her whereabouts and her safety and she wakes up every morning, remembering how Daisy was supposed to be beside her, cuddling her. Now, she finds Daisy, no, actually Daisy finds her, and looking at Daisy hurt like this, Jemma just can't think well, her emotions get on her logic. The memory of Daisy in that hyperbaric chamber keeps creeping back into her mind, with Daisy's pale face and wincing in pain, it is like Jemma's relieving every moment of that time again.

However, what comes out of Jemma's mouth is only blabbers about what the program means to the Inhuman, she just spits out every information she has about it and she feels dumb because she can say anything she wants to Daisy but those are the things coming out from her mouth.

"Every Inhuman has a that acts as a communication device that can tracks their location, their vital signs and et cetera. It's for their own safety," Jemma is still talking.

"Yea, how's that working out so far?" Daisy responds sarcastically, her voice exhausted.

"Well I don't know! This wasn't supposed to happen okay? We were compromised, you know that I had the idea to make this wristwatch to keep an eye on the Inhumans, make sure they are safe, and make sure _you_ are safe! " Jemma lashes, she is tired of Daisy's skeptical reaction, she doesn't want it to go this way but they are both tired and stressed out.

"I don't need your protection, just so you know; I've managed this far without any wristwatch, see where that wristwatch brought the other Inhumans? To their deaths!" Daisy shouts back in response.

"Did you think I wanted _that_ to happen?! I am trying to fix this right now, and I'll prove it to you that it will do more good than bad to other Inhumans!" the situation is fired up now, Jemma and Daisy are shouting in each other's face, then Daisy snaps back, "Go on! Think of a new solution with your techy boyfriend!"

"Wha-" Jemma's surprised exclamation are interrupted by the beeping sound of the laptop that finished the encryption.

"Look, these are all the data of the Inhumans in this state, these are a lot," Daisy says as she scrolls through the file names that are popping up in her laptop screen.

"And the Watchdogs could tap into it, so they could find them anytime," Jemma concludes as she takes a look at the screen.

Daisy's face is full of concern, "I need to warn them as fast as they can before the Watchdogs could get to them," then she continues, "these are the names that are compromised," she views the encrypted names from the files.

"Wait," Jemma stops Daisy, touching Daisy's hand that is on the keyboard, a shiver went through Daisy's body, she misses Jemma's touch, "I recognize the number, who is that?"

Daisy double-clicks the number on the list and the file opens up, showing her and Jemma a familiar face.

"Oh, James," Daisy sighs, James is an Inhuman who also got into the mess made by Hive, and Daisy is one of the factor on why James became an Inhuman and got himself tangled with Hive. Jemma knows that Daisy feels more responsibility toward James. Daisy continues, "I haven't seen him since…Hive,"

"Right, well, he withdraws from Hive's sway even harder than you," Jemma rubs her temple, her tone sounds concerned.

"I can imagine," Daisy answers bitterly.

"We did everything we could for him, but like yourself, it seems that he can't seem to get away from it fast enough," Jemma answers, her eyes searching for Daisy's. Daisy's face is a mixture of anger and bitterness; she stays quiet and looks back at the screen. "And this data shows that he missed several of his check-ins," Jemma informs. Daisy then shuts her laptop, "Thank you for your help, it's good to see you," she says as she jumps on her feet, retrieving her stuffs, walking out past Jemma.

"Where are you going?" Jemma questions her, her eyes following Daisy's movement.

"James is next on that hit list and I have to get to him before the Watchdogs can," Daisy says as she stuffs her laptop into her backpack.

" _We_ have to get to him! In case you don't remember, that's my job!" Jemma says stubbornly, taking her own bag too, ready to go.

"I appreciate the help Simmons, but I can take it from here," Daisy rejects Jemma's offer, her tone is tired, "on my own," her eyes gazing through Jemma, looking determinant.

Jemma turns her face toward Daisy, her face is pissed, "You can't have it both way, Daisy! You can't just push your way through, crawling here half-dead to me just to patch you up when you feel like it and go away as soon as you're done with me, don't you know how much I worried about you?! It isn't fair! You've already put a gun to my head, and we're in this together now. So suck it up!" Jemma attacks Daisy with her words and if it is in an entirely different situation now, a dominant Jemma is hot. Daisy's mouth is agape and she just stares as Jemma walks out of the apartment, well, Jemma's stubbornness is a thing one could fight with.

 **Okay, so what did you guys think? Now for the next chapter, did you guys want the same ending as the original episode or a Skimmons ending that will satisfy your need? Please do comment! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys so this is the part 2 I've been promising you! Sorry it took so long, and I'll just let you guys guess which ending I'm putting, the original one or the Skimmons one. Happy reading! Hope you guys enjoy! xoxo**

"So…what have you been up to?" Jemma asks, trying to make a conversation, "Well, besides being Quake?"

"Just…a little bit of this and a little bit of that," Daisy answers nonchalantly.

"Have you been eating well? I know that you're not sleeping well," Jemma looks at Daisy worriedly, her eyebrows scrunched, Daisy knows well that Jemma is really concerned.

"I'm alright, still alive and kicking right?" Daisy responds, her eyes on the road.

Even though they engaged in small talks, it seems that something is still in the air, something they had not gotten off of their chests, and they can feel it, the tension between them, but neither of them would start pouring their hearts out, because they both know, they can't be vulnerable. If they let their feelings their control, they know for sure that it would jeopardize the mission.

"Here it is, the address on the coordinates," Daisy make a turn to the left and they arrives at a shop, a firework shop.

"Huh, how ironic," Jemma smiles a little as she looks at the building in front of them.

Daisy looks at Jemma, and it seems that Jemma has changed, she doesn't know if it is for the better or for the worse but it just makes Daisy's heart pounds more. She knows deep inside that she still can't get over Jemma.

"Hey Simmons, do not engage okay, he will freak out if he thinks S.H.I.E.L.D. is on his tail again," Daisy warns Jemma.

Jemma just smirks and lead the way, "Oh, I got this," she opens the door to the shop, Daisy following her.

Jemma walks into the shop and goes straight to the counter where a familiar man is sitting behind it, "Hello James," she says, smiling curtly.

The man is startled; he fends off the customers speaking to him as he regains his composure.

"Agent Simmons," he says, nodding shortly.

"How are you?" Jemma steps closer to the counter.

"Surprised to see S.H.I.E.L.D. at my doorstep," he answers, "and with the famous vigilante in town," Daisy can see his hands fidgeting, he is nervous. It is crazy to see how intimidating Jemma is, she has never been so charismatic, this is not the "Jemma" Daisy know, it's like she is an entirely different person. He continues, "Quake now, isn't it?"

"I didn't come up with it. But it's growing on me," Daisy answers, she knows that Jemma has been giving her a weird look every time Quake is bring up.  
"Burning up the candle at both ends," James tries to lighten the mood.

"Speaking of burning, fireworks? Really?" Daisy asks sarcastically, and she swears, Jemma smiles a little, well it seems not everything has changed.

"Well, I just want a constant reminder of something that I don't want to be," James shrugs, "hence, the fireworks,"

"We're just glad that you're okay," Jemma speaks.

"Why wouldn't I be?" James asks, not knowing what has been happening.

"These are the Watchdogs doing, they can track you using that device," Daisy points to the watch.

"Unfortunately, I am not a willing participant for this," tapping his watch, "but it won't come off,"

Daisy raises her hand and sends a tiny blast that breaks the watch, and then she winces, remembering that her hand has not fully healed. Jemma instantly touches Daisy's arm, her eyes worried, and it's that look again, the look from earlier, the look every time they bring up Quake, but Jemma doesn't say anything.

Daisy convinces James to stand up and fight with her, with power like James; they actually could have a chance. Daisy knows the whole time that Jemma is watching her like a hawk, and she feels that disappointed look from Jemma every time she implies that she is working alone, she is not S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore.

"Well, I've got some things to be taken care of first, but meet me after closing at the public storage room," James looks convinced, "Pod 212, second floor,"

Daisy looks satisfied, "Okay, I'll be there," then she leaves the story, along with Jemma behind her.

" _We'll_ be there," Jemma suddenly speaks.

"What?" Daisy turns her head back to Jemma, confused.

"We'll be at the public storage, I'm going with you," Jemma answers as she keeps walking, her eyes doesn't meet Daisy's.

"No Jemma, it's too—"

"Don't 'Jemma' me; I can take care of myself alright? And this is my choice, James is still one of my responsibilities since he signed that agreement with S.H.I.E.L.D.," she cuts off Daisy, making it very clear that she will not leave.

Daisy don't want this, she really hates it, she is afraid that something will happen and she won't be able to protect Jemma. She can't forgive herself then, Lincoln's blood on her hand is enough, and it is her fault because she is leading Lincoln on when she knows it all too well that she doesn't feel that way for him. And now, the person she truly loves, from the beginning, is here with her, a vigilante, and what if the Watchdogs discover them. Daisy knows that Jemma can take care of herself, she knows what Jemma been through and Jemma is a strong woman but deep inside, she still feel that she is responsible for keeping Jemma safe because it is what she promised her, sometimes ago, that feels like a very long time. Daisy is just too tired now, she doesn't want to argue with Jemma, but she promises herself that she will protect Jemma at all costs.

"Whatever you say," Daisy answers negligently, wanting to avoid any bantering with Jemma.

Jemma sighs loudly and it seems she is ready to counter what Daisy is saying, but then she closes her mouth, and just shakes her head, entering Daisy's van. They both did not say anything in the van, Daisy closes her eyes, and Jemma is lost in her thoughts. They stay in that silence until it's time for them to meet James in storage.

The storage is really empty, Daisy feels that something is off but she can't figure out why. She enters the storage and find pod 212 quickly. She feels a sharp pang on her hand and she knows that's another hairline fracture in her bones, she leans on the cold, metal of the container, wincing in pain.

"So, you're dragging James into your vigilante quest, is he your sidekick now?" Jemma walks back and forth, her arms crossed at her chest, "Quake and the Amazing Bomb Boy?" her tone bitter and that look of disappointment returns.

"How about you go wait in the van?" Daisy answers sharply, she doesn't need a lecture right now, it just makes her hate herself more, she knows that Jemma is clearly disappointed, but she can't help it, she has been a danger to people around her.

Jemma ignores her answer and continues, "We're supposed to be _helping_ him," she accentuates the word.

"I am helping him," Daisy shortly replies.

"You've chosen to walk on your brooding path. Fine. Don't drag him down with you," Jemma says her eyes full of hurt.

"I don't bring you along just so you can lecture me," Daisy counter, not wanting Jemma to see that she is also hurting, physically and emotionally.

"I know, of course, what can a weak scientist do to help the powerful Quake?" Jemma lashes back, sarcastically.

"What do you mean? I don't want you to come because I—"

Footsteps are approaching them and Daisy stops in the middle of her sentence, holding the gun in her pocket. Turns out it's just James, coming in with all his pompous comments, jingling the keys that will open up the storage. He mentions that here are a lot of raw materials of fireworks in that storage. Daisy smiles and tells him that it will do good, it's a start for them, and James just smile enigmatically.

Jemma then approaches Daisy, "This is your plan?" she asks accusingly with a low voice. "Explosives? What is wrong with you? This is not the solution to anything," Daisy stays quiet at Jemma's questions, Daisy just looks down, not bothering what Jemma says. Daisy knows that if she looks up at Jemma eyes, she will see it, the disappointment, the hurt and the concerns.

"The Watchdogs, they are killing people," Daisy answers, she starts looking at Jemma, "Violence, retaliation… that is all they understand. If I have to speak their language, so be it," she continues intensely. Jemma just looks at her in disbelief, Daisy knows, she has done it now, she breaks Jemma's heart again. Jemma walks away, not having anything to say anymore.

"Hey, take it easy on her. She doesn't know the feeling…to change, to lose everything," James says to Daisy, as he inserts the key to the locks.

"I know," Daisy grits her teeth, "that's the point," she wanted Jemma to know how much it hurts her, it is not some selfish thing she is doing here, it's for a good cause.

The storage doors are opened and a flashing light comes out of the door, and another storage doors are open, something's wrong. In an instant, they are surrounded by Watchdogs, there are at least, a dozen of them.

"Fight back right?" James asks, "The only thing is…Watchdogs aren't my enemies," he raises his hand, smiling mischievously.

"You gave them access to your watch," Jemma states, "let them hijack the signal,"

"You son of a bitch," Daisy mouthed in disbelief, why in the world would James work with people that are hunting him. Not also mentioning that now she got Jemma in danger. "How could you do this to us?"

"How could you do this to me? You're the one who turns me into this freak of nature," James answers, his tone full of hate. Then James blabber about how he thinks that Inhumans are a curse, blaming Daisy for what happened, because it seems he loves it when he first breaks through Terrigenesis, that son of a bitch.

"Aah!" Daisy shouts in pain as one of the Watchdogs behind Daisy squeezes her injured shoulder, the pain bring her to her knees.

Jemma instinctively moves closer to Daisy, making sure that she is alright. Daisy then levels her eyes with Jemma, and says, " I told you to wait in the van," as she gives Jemma a nod. Just like telepathy, Jemma understands what Daisy is going to do next. Jemma crouches as Daisy slams her hand toward the ground, letting out a scream of pain, using her power to blast the Watchdogs flying.

Everything is a blur after the blast, Jemma quickly grabs Daisy, and she knows that Daisy might just break all of her bones trying to protect the both of them. Jemma holds her gun, pointing it toward the Watchdogs that are scattered all around the storage, coughing and trying to get up from the rubbles. Jemma gently holds Daisy's arm, and drags her to safety, they both run with Jemma shooting the Watchdogs that are trying to go after them.

"Catch them!" one of the Watchdogs shouts, standing up and going after them. Daisy and Jemma got nowhere to go, they are surrounded, there is only one exit and they must get past the Watchdogs to get out. Daisy finds an empty storage and signals Jemma to go inside, she closes the storage door and go to the corner of the storage. Just after they close the storage doors, they can hear the footsteps of the Watchdogs, passing their container. Daisy sighs in relief, leaning to the wall, holding all of the pain that rushing back to her, the adrenaline has taken off and she is starting to feel the ache on her broken arms. She tries her best not to show it, cradling her injured arm and wincing quietly.

"Are you all right?" Jemma goes to her side, her voice full of concern.

"I've been better," Daisy says, holding back her pain, "Thanks for the assist,"

Jemma sighs, looking at Daisy worriedly and answers, "Likewise. Although another move like that and you're likely to break every bone in your arms," she warns.

"Yeah, I might've done that already," Daisy replies, _well for you to be safe it doesn't matter how much my bone breaks_ , she thinks to herself. "How many shots do you have left?" Daisy asks.

Jemma checks her gun, "Not enough," she says.

"It's a perfect night for a little mayhem," a voice booms outside their storage, "wouldn't you say, Quake?" James is lighting up the explosives as he said. Jemma instinctively steps in front of Daisy, pointing her gun at the storage door.

They both can hear that James is blowing up the storage door; it is just a matter of time until he got to them. "We got to get out of here," Daisy whispers.

Then a loud boom slams Daisy and Jemma to the wall, the storage door is blown up, both and Jemma and Daisy are still recovering from the blast. James stands there, smirking at the both of them; feeling satisfied with himself as he takes a chain and sets them on a fire. Daisy tries to move in front of Jemma, protecting her. Suddenly, the chain is gone from James' hand, standing there behind James is Robbie, looking at the fiery chain.

"Get out of here, find Agent Coulson," Robbie orders them. The rest after that is history. They find Coulson and Mack, then setting the fireworks shop into a big firework show, burning all the Watchdogs inside. Now they are back at Zephyr, Jemma is bandaging Daisy's hand, not saying anything.  
"Thank you," Daisy breaks the silence.

"For what?" Jemma inquires.

"For today, for everything," Daisy looks into Jemma's eyes sincerely.

"Don't thank me, you held me at gunpoint, remember?" Jemma smiles shortly and then her face turn into a serious expression.

Daisy grins a little, she lifts up Jemma's chin gently, "Hey, really, thank you Jems," not breaking eye contact with Jemma.

"Don't. I can't," Jemma turns her face away from Daisy.

"What? You can't what?" Daisy asks, confused.

"Don't do that to me, it's not fair," Jemma shakes her head as she leaves the lab, not bothering to look at Daisy anymore.

"Do what?" Daisy gets up from the chair, going after Jemma, "Hey, hey, hey," grabbing Jemma's arms, "what's wrong?"

"Oh please, Daisy, _you_ know what's wrong," Jemma's tone bitter as she rushes into her room.

Daisy follows Jemma into her room, her and Fitz's room to be exact, she is not the one that easily barges into someone's room, but she needs to know why Jemma is acting like this.

"Jemma, I-I'm sorry…" Daisy trails off, trying to get Jemma to look at her.

Jemma sniffles, and Daisy hates it, she hates it when Jemma cries, and moreover she is the reason Jemma is crying.

"Stop it Daisy, don't apologize if you're just going to leave again,"

"Wha-no I'm not—"

"Becoming a vigilante, leaving without any trace then showing up at the apartment,"

"Hey, I don't know where else to turn to okay,"

"So what? So I'm only a doctor you can just call anytime you're injured?"

"No, I don't mean that—"

"You know, when I just think that I can do it, being okay without you, and in that minute you just show up bringing danger all over you,"

"I don't ask you to come with me, you wanted to,"

"It's because I need to! I need to make sure you are okay!"

"How many times I've told you I can take care of myself? I managed okay without you all this time!"

"You just don't know where to stop, don't you?"

Daisy didn't answer, she stops. Jemma then continue speaking, "Do you know that people still care about you here?! Coulson and Mack is following every lead that might get to you, May is standing up against Mace to protect you, stopping you from being shot on sight! And I can't even function well after you left, for these past months I keep worrying if you're okay, if you're hurt or where are you. You just don't get it don't you?!"

"I am trying to keep you guys safe! Everyone near me dies, death follows me! The agents that protect me when I was found in the village, Agent Koenig, Tripp, Lincoln! I don't want that for you guys! I need to take myself out of the equation; I can't risk staying and ends up watching you in danger. As much as it hurts me to leave, I need to! Lincoln's death is in my hands, it's my entire fault!" Daisy's voice breaks down, brushing the tears with her arms.

"We all know that Daisy. I know that. I know you," Jemma's voice softens, "but don't you know, by leaving, you are hurting them too? Hurting me? It's better you know, to be together and be in danger than to be safe, but knowing you've lost a part of you," Jemma touches Daisy's hand softly. "So please, stay? Stay and fight here, we need you, _I_ need you," Jemma assures her.

"I don't know Jemma, I just feel like I'm out of place now," Daisy shakes her head, tears brimming in her eyes.

Jemma wipes the tears on Daisy's cheek, "You don't need to make your decision now, we just arrived at the base. If you want to, you can stay and fight with us. But if you don't want to, you can go back out there, but at least we need to clean up this Darkhold mess first, we are fighting for the same sides, so why not Daisy?" Jemma tries to convince Daisy.

"O-okay…" Daisy sobs a little, her voice weak; Jemma has been the only one who understands her since their time in the team, she opens up to Jemma and bares her vulnerability to her. After all these years, trying not to care and Jemma changes everything. Brick by brick Jemma is breaking her walls down and it's just crazy when she realizes that she loves Jemma.

Jemma cups her cheeks and caress it, looking straight into her eyes, "We'll figure this out okay, together. If you wanted to leave later on, promise me this," Jemma holds her hand, "please, take me with you," she begs.

"I can't, I don't want to risk losing you," Daisy bites her lips shaking her head.

"Daisy Johnson, it's my choice. I'm an adult and I can make my own choice, and I'm choosing of going with you. I know the risks, but I'm sure that we can protect each other. It's better living a life on the run with you, than being safe behind S.H.I.E.L.D. but not having you. So please, don't ask me to leave you," a tears rolled down Jemma's eyes, and for a woman of science, Jemma is losing her logic, she is going full on emotions no, and just for this once, with Daisy, she chooses her heart over her brain.

Daisy is overwhelmed with what Jemma said and she finds herself closing in on Jemma, counting the freckles on her face. Daisy swallows and tries so hard not to look at Jemma's lips, so she looks down, at both of their fingers, intertwining. She feels Jemma's eyes following her, and then a hand lifts up her chin, Jemma's face and Daisy's are inches apart.

"Can I?" Jemma asks her carefully, they are both like a teenager on their first date.

"Wha-what about Fitz?" Daisy's voice hoarse, it's barely even heard.

Everything just stops when she feels Jemma's lips on hers, soft, kissing her slowly. Daisy can't think of anything, she closes her eyes and kisses Jemma back. And they stick their forehead together, looking through each other eyes, how the both of them have misses this moment, their hands holding each other. Jemma smiling at her and she feels that all her worries in the world is washed away.

"So…what happened after this?" Daisy asks timidly, her heart still pounding wildly after the kiss.

"We'll figure it out later, one step at a time," Jemma kisses her forehead, "for now, you need to rest," Jemma tugs her hand, guiding her to Jemma's bed, opening the cover so Daisy can lays down. Daisy takes off her jacket and shoes, and hops in the bed, laying down.

"Okay, you rest first, I'm going to file a report for Mace," Jemma tells her.

Daisy grabs her hand, "Stay with me?" her eyes pleading Jemma's. She know that she hasn't figure out what they are but right now, Daisy needs Jemma so much. Jemma smiles as she takes off her blazer and her shoes, joining Daisy on the bed. She lets Daisy puts her head on her chest, Jemma stroking Daisy's head. Jemma's other hand circling Daisy's stomach, and Daisy's injured hand on Jemma's abdomen. Slowly, both of them drift into sleep, with a smile on their face.

 **Soo, how is it? Are you guys satisfied? Please tell me! I appreciated it :)**


End file.
